


Moi, le Magicien

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Depuis le début de l’année, Dubois se passionnait toujours autant pour le Quidditch. Mais il adorait désormais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enseignés par l’admirable et talentueux Gilderoy Lockhart.





	Moi, le Magicien

À Poudlard, Olivier Dubois aimait le Quidditch, ce n’était un secret pour personne. Les cours, certes nécessaires, ne l’intéressaient que partiellement. Il préférait, de loin, se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch et mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies pour son équipe.

Mais depuis le début de l’année, la situation avait quelque peu évolué. Dubois se passionnait toujours autant pour le Quidditch. Mais il adorait désormais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, enseignés par l’admirable et talentueux Gilderoy Lockhart.

— J’avançais dans les marécages avec précautions.

Olivier n’avait pas compris immédiatement ce qui l’enthousiasmait autant dans ces cours. Après tout, il n’en avait jamais été un grand fan. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer pour sa sixième année.

— Je me faisais prudent car je savais quel danger rodait !

Olivier soupira, en même temps que la moitié des filles de la classe. Le grand changement dans les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année-là, tenait en le professeur lui-même. Gilderoy Lockhart. Quel homme fantastique !

Même sans s’intéresser aux forces du mal, Olivier se laissait transporter par les aventures fabuleuses du professeur Lockhart.

— C’est alors qu’entouré par ces immondes créatures sorties tout doit des enfers, je sortis ma baguette !

Olivier sursauta, en même temps que ses deux voisines, alors que Lockhart tirait sa baguette de sa robe et la dirigeait vers des ennemis invisibles.

— Le premier sort les effleura à peine et elles contre-attaquèrent. Toutes en même temps ! Contre moi, seul…

Les doigts d’Olivier s’enfoncèrent dans le bois du bureau. Penché sur le pan de la table, il ne perdait pas une miette du récit d’aventure de Lockhart.

— Mais, grâce à une maîtrise parfaite des défenses contre les forces du mal, après tout on n’obtient pas l’ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour rien, je pus m’en tirer sans la moindre égratignure. Et c’est ainsi que j’ai pu gagner une nouvelle fois le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

Lockhart ponctua son histoire d’un sourire ensorceleur et Olivier soupira.

— Bien, déclara Lockhart avec un sourire en coin des plus charmants. Je pense que vous avez appris bien assez pour aujourd’hui. Vous pouvez y aller. Et n’oubliez pas de lire le chapitre sur le kelpy et je vous raconterai comment j’ai réussi à en faire sortir d’un puits un jour.

Dans le désordre des élèves rangeant leurs affaires pour quitter la salle de classe, Olivier se redressa comme un ressort et courut quasiment jusqu’au bureau de Lockhart écartant sans ménagement Percy qui comptait très certainement poser une question ennuyeuse au possible.

— Professeur, appela Olivier. Superbe récit, vraiment ! Il est difficile de croire que vous ayez pu vivre toutes ces aventures. C’est tout bonnement prodigieux !

Le sourire aux dents étincelantes de Lockhart aurait pu l’éblouir si Olivier n’avait pas déjà été complètement subjugué par le professeur. Son cœur s’emballa et il perdit le reste de sa phrase.

— Allons, mon garçon, lui répondit Gilderoy. N’oubliez pas que je suis membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Olivier déglutit.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Le sourire charmeur de Lockhart fit fondre le pauvre cœur d’Olivier.

— Je me demandais si… si vous pouviez signer mon exemplaire de « Voyages avec les vampires », balbutia-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

Lockhart éclata d’un rire magnifique.

— Mais tout à fait, mon garçon !

Il sortit une plume de paon d’un pan de sa robe dans un geste élégant et déposa son autographe avec virtuosité.

— Voilà. Maintenant, filez mon garçon. Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour votre cours de Potions, n’est-ce pas ?

— N… non, bafouilla Olivier.

— Exactement, lui répondit Lockhart toujours avec un sourire éclatant.

Il adressa un clin d’œil complice à Olivier qui crut soudainement défaillir et il dut réunir tout son courage de brave Gryffondor pour quitter la pièce. En sortant, il croisa à nouveau Percy qui le dévisageait avec un regard dubitatif, mais préféra l'ignorer, non sans rougir.

Olivier était un joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel que rien ne pouvait impressionner sur le terrain. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, il était particulièrement pathétique et intimidé en face de Gilderoy Lockhart. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec son sourire éclatant.

Un sourire qui faisait mystérieusement palpiter son cœur et colorer ses joues.

Olivier soupira.

Vivement le prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ce pairing original qu'on m'a proposé m'a étrangement amusée. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin que ça ^^'  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


End file.
